One Sided Love
by Amber Moon
Summary: From an eppy, I'm just showing Kagome's side to the situation.


Author: Raspberry Goddez  
  
Title: One Sided Love  
  
Notes: I'm pissed...enough said? Can't remember  
  
which episode this is but you'll figure it out...  
  
One Sided Love  
  
She watched. Watched in a state of depression and desperation, both emotions toying and squeezing her heart roughly. She was depressed because she was watching the one person that she loved so much...so much that she would do anything for him, even put her life on the line, and he was kissing another girl. Or was she kissing him? She couldn't tell, didn't want to try and decipher it either, her heart was too worn for that tiring journey at the moment.  
  
She was desperate to rid herself of Kikyo's binding insects and a spell of immobility. Desperate to be free of her restraints and lunge her body at Kikyo and tear her eyes out, claw away at her body of earth, create as much pain as possible, to match the pain that was piercing through every nerve in her body. Desperate...desperate to save Inuyasha from a fate in Hell...to save her one-sided love.  
  
Instead, she watched in a state of shock. Watched as the two kissed and the gate to Hell opened up beneath their feet. By that time,  
  
Inuyasha had slipped into unconsciousness and Kikyo was clinging onto his fire rat fur coat. Kagome screamed her emotions, which were tumbling throughout her entire body, at the two still figures but it felt weird...as if she weren't really in her body and she was looking at herself screaming for them to listen to her. She continued to yell her fury at them.  
  
Inuyasha heard her voice echo through the black fog that was clouding his head. Her voice picked at the blackness persistently until she found an edge and began to grasp a hold of the fog and lift it off of his head. Her voice continued echoing through his brain when he still refused to wake up, even when the fog was gone.  
  
He was so tired...he just wanted to sit down and sleep forever, let his tired body rest and slip into the sleep of the dead, or that's how he felt anyways. He smiled faintly, happily and felt his body begin to shut down to everything around him, uncaring of the void to Hell that was underneath him at the moment. The warm blanket of sleep began to tuck him in but he kept hearing that annoying voice. Whose voice is that? Whose arms are around him? The thoughts began to run back and forth until he couldn't concentrate on sleeping anymore.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes somewhat irritated and unwillingly. He blinked several times and looked beyond the shoulder of Kikyo's and his eyes focused on Kagome, her body tied to the tree and immobilized. "Why is Kikyo holding me? And was that Kagome's voice that was calling me? What's happening?" He shoved back from Kikyo and heard her whisper softly to him "Everything I said wasn't a lie..." and she left, her insects following her in her wake.  
  
His mind mulled over Kikyo's words but he dismissed them, shoving them in a box in his mind to think about later. He jumped away from the opening to Hell and ran for Kagome. He felt desperation, as well, push him to her side, faster and faster, he needed to know she was ok, that she wasn't hurt.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, everything she felt for him, everything she wanted from him, and everything...everything she needed reflected in her eyes and came out as nothing. He would never understand, never know, she understood that and she hated it, absolutely hated the truth. She hated how the truth had a way of breaking your will and making you numb, inside and out. She hated the fact that Kikyo had kissed him, or the other way around, which was it? Who cares…  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing here?"  
  
Not, "Are you ok?" or "Are you hurt?", no concern for her welfare whatsoever, only "Kagome, what are you doing here?". That was the last straw, everything clicked into place, cold and unseeming, unfeeling. Or rather, everything shattered, or at least to Kagome it had. A beautiful stained glassed window knocked out with a rock, the tinkling of glass falling onto the cement floor. It stung...and hurt.  
  
She got up, dusted herself off to deliberately calm herself down. It didn't work. She walked off, knowing if she stayed there she would burst into tears and he would try to comfort her in his own gruff way. That wasn't what she needed right now…she needed time alone and if she stayed, she would be suckered into his life again, into caring for him, a one-sided love. It sucked and she hated it.  
  
So she walked off, leaving him behind to puzzle her out yet again. How confusing this girl was to him. He could never understand her. One moment she's happy, the next she's pissed at him and he never knew when he had done something right or wrong. So, he was pissed off too and he didn't know, maybe it was because he wanted an explanation or maybe he simply felt like being pissed off.  
  
He followed her into the feel and he tried to stop her. "Kagome listen to me-"  
  
"SIT!" His body slammed into the ground painfully and that's when Shippou and Miroku caught up with them. Kagome simply kept on walking, walking away from something that hurt too much to care about anymore, and to home, where it was safe for her, where she knew she wouldn't get hurt, or at least not as half as much as she would here. Besides, she was pretty sure that if she stayed, she would feel obligated to stay another day and then Inuyasha would have time to convince her to stay. She didn't need that right now, she was too confused at the moment. She just needed space and time. One-sided loves sucked...yeah...she was pretty sure that they did.  
  
The End 


End file.
